


Two Halves of a Whole

by Fangirlnerd001



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Percy Weasley, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Dark Percy, F/M, Family Bonding, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Malfoy Family, Good Weasley Family, Jason Todd is Percy Weasley, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Multi, Other, Percy is a Dork, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlnerd001/pseuds/Fangirlnerd001
Summary: What happens when Jason Todd has a past not even he knows about. What happens when he's a completely different person in another universe? Percy Weasley is Jason Todd....





	1. Prologue

 

**3rd Person POV:**

 

Percy Weasley knew it was dangerous messing with time; but the unknown spell could help everyone, especially his family. Sure he could apologize, but he thinks this will be so much better. Fred wouldn't be crippled, and George would still have his ear. His family would be whole again and he could make sure all of their sorrows and tragedies wouldn't happen. He would make sure he fixed all of his horrendous mistakes. He could change the fight and explain things to his dad instead of storming away....Â 

As he finished his letters to his family explaining everything, and yes even apologizing he set up the spell for the ritual. He stopped to watch his owl Hermes fly away, then continued prepping. When he finished he started chanting and was waiting for something to happen. If the spell had gone right he would wake up in the burrow in his fifth year, with all his memories. Instead a big column of smoke appeared around what looked like a portal. As he tried to stop his chanting the column got bigger and bigger. Soon he's engulfed by the smoke and by the time the Weasley's get to the house he'll be gone.

Percy Weasley was no more. As he closed his eyes and let darkness fill his vision worlds away a baby is being born with messy red hair and blue-green eyes. This childs name is Jason Peter Todd, and when the time comes to remember his past life he will no longer be the Percy Weasley his family came to love.

 

 

 


	2. Prologue- Herme's Deliveries and Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is gone, Audrey goes to the burrow to meet the family, and we learn some secrets along the way....

**3rd Person Pov:Â**

 

Everyone was at the burrow sans Percy. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were visiting, along with Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. George and Fred moved back in after the war since it was too hard for George to take care of Fred by himself. It was hard but everyone was slowly but surely moving on. Even if Percy hasn't really visited they still thought that he was Ok since they thought that he was still working at the Ministry.Â 

As they talked and laughed in the living room the fireplace erupted in green, making everyone turn to the Floo. In that second Arthur Weasley and a crying brunette walked through the fireplace. She was beautiful was the the first thought of many people. With dark brown eyes, wild curly brown hair, and a petite frame she was a natural beauty.Â 

While the Weasley's were still confused Arthur started to quickly explain as the brunette kept crying. "Everyone quiet, this is Audrey _WEASLEY, Â_ Percy's wife. She came up to me today asking about him since he hasn't been home or at the ministry for weeks."

As expected everyone was stunned; but before anyone could talk, or yell she was already talking. "Hello my name is Audrey in case you weren't paying attention, Percy hasn't been home in a while. When he left he went to talk to an unknown Ministry contact, the person who got him the job in the first place. Please he...." Before she could finish Hermes came in with a bunch of letters each addressed to each Weasley in the room. As each person read their letter the room became tense. In each letter were explanations some that they wanted to know for quiet some time. They hated the knowledge though.

The last couple of sentences filled them with dread. A time travelling spell one that was so old and unknown that no one knew who wrote it and that many have indeed forgotten about. As one the family used the Floo network to go to Percy and Audrey's flat to look for clues as to where he could be. One by one they entered and as they stood in the destroyed living room they were filled with newfound horror.Â 

There was no sign of Percy and if it worked then they wouldn't be standing there now. There was ritual crystals scattered around and no one knew what to do. Then the Floo came to life one more time and the Malfoy family stepped through.Â 

Everyone was in shock how the hell did _Perfect Prefect Percy_ know the Malfoy's? The only one that wasn't surprised was Audrey. She knew more than Percy than anyone else. So instead she waited for the Malfoy's explanation while the other Weasleys shouted threats.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone was surprised that Lucius Malfoy had screamed much less broke the cool facade all Malfoy's had in public. While the Weasley's were quiet Lucius regained his composure and kept talking. "I knew Percival since his seventh year. We came to an understanding of a sort. Now is not the time to talk about it. However he became close to my family. I gave him the spell. He wanted to fix his mistakes. Specifically the way he treated you, AND how you treated him...."

"Now wait one minute..." As Arthur tried to cut Lucius off Narcissa stepped in.Â 

"If I may, we saw first hand how you treated your son. Do you know how many times he came and cried to us? WE TRIED TO PROTECT BOTH DRACO AND HIM FROM THE WAR! WHILE YOU GUY'S ACCUSED HIM OF BEING A DEATHEATER!" Narcissa was angry very angry, though she reeled in her emotions, the only way true Aristocrats can. Then as if she didn't just scream at the whole Weasley clan continued on, "Now obviously something went wrong. If what I suspect is true he effectively erased himself from this universe. There aren't many examples, so we need to work through this together and find a way to either bring him back or find a way into the universe he is in. Now lets get to work, there is a reason why they're still Dark Wizards around..." As the Malfoy's and Weasley's searched for a way to bring Percy Weasley home Jason Todd was growing up with no idea of who he used to be...


	3. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some pictures and an A/N...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Okay So I know Jason and Percy don't look anything alike. Just try to cross fuse them together I guess... I hope ya guys like this. Now I'm trying to make them have similar qualities but can't always which is why its an AU and OOC. This is basically how i think Percy/Jason will look like in real life. Imagine the rest of the characters as you want...Â**


	4. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hi hope you guys like it. OK so it's been 19 years so ages... Jason(Percy) will obviously be 19. The rest are as follows... **

** Audrey Weasley: 34 **

** Molly and Lucy Weasley(twins): 12 **

** Teddy Lupin: 19 **

** Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione Weasley: 30 **

** Ginny Weasley: 29 **

** Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, and Rose Weasley: 7/8 **

** James Potter Jr.: 10 **

** Molly and Arthur Weasley: Both around 60 **

** Fred and George Weasley: 32 **

** Draco Malfoy: 30  **

** Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy: Around 50 as well.. **

** Bill Weasley: 40 **

** Charlie Weasley:38 **

** Ok now thats done if I didn't get everyone tell me and this is just the Harry Potter character's.... So obviously they had kids young and so they're not super old.. And yes they have been searching this entire time for him to come back.. Now Batman Character's.. **

** Bruce Wayne/Batman: Around 50 **

** Dick Grayson/Nightwing: 23 **

** Tim Drake/Red Robin: 17 **

** Damian Wayne/Robin:11 **

** Cass is 20 and Stephanie is 17, Orcale is same age as Dicck and obviously this is not Canon... Now on with the story ps Jason is just started to get along with the batfamily.. **

** 3rd Person Pov: **

Jason Todd was having a bad day. First one of the crooks he was going to kill got away because of 'Golden Boy' Dick Grayson, then he got lectured by Bruce yet again on their stupid "No Killing" rule, and finally he had to go to the manor for _family day_ as per Alfred's orders. The worst part was his dreams. They weren't the usual nightmares, no he was a wimpy redhead talking to a bunch of other redheads.

Usually he dreams of crowbars and death, and all that shit. But no he has to dream of random fuckers telling him that they were coming for him. He used to have dreams like that when he was younger but after many years they have finally stopped, until now.

As he stepped of the motorcycle and climbed the manors steps he thought of the weird dreams. He was someone known as Percy, and had a huge family. At first he thought he was making it all up but the details were so vivid and now he has no idea what to think...

"Tt what are you doing here Todd."

As he looked down he saw the midget demonspawn Damian(ha Damian, demon) with Titus tied to a leash. Even if he wasn't fond of his so called family he did like Damian a bit, they had the same opinion on killing after all. "Tt TODD!" He snapped out his musings as the fucker shouted at him.

"What." He snapped not missing the concern coming from the youngest.

"I asked what your doing at the manor?" He said as he arched his eyebrow. The action reminded him of someone, someone with pale blond hair... The thought left just as fast.

"Alfie made me come over brat." He moved past him and went into the manor. "Now I'm going to the library until dinner." As he said that he moved towards the library and when he got there he pulled out a book he hasn't read in a while, Harry Potter. Every time he read it he had nostalgia for something he couldn't quiet put his finger on. Maybe he wanted a family like the Weasley's? Was that the reason for his dreams? Nah as he started to read he didn't notice the time passing until Alfred came to get him.

Just like old times he thought sadly. When he was younger he was such a book slut always reading in the library until he went to bed or someone went to get him for meals. As they walked to the kitchen he could feel the old butler studying him, making him fidget as if he were a naughty child. When he walked in the kitchen all eyes fell on him. Hmph so the brat told them he'd been spacing out recently damn..

As he sat down Bruce walked in making things more tense than usual. "Hi B." Usually he avoided talking to the older man but ever since Alfie had the bright idea to make them talk they called a tentative truce. He can never be mad at Alfred since he was like the grandfather he never had, even if he made Jason go to therapy, and take out the black hair-dye effectively making him a red head again. Well mostly, he still has the dye in so right now he has black hair, with the roots red, and of course that stupid white streak is still there. Oh the irony of being on a team with two other redheads even if they are currently on a "Honeymoon".

As everyone started eating a loud pop and a white flash of light came from outside the room, along with a bunch of voices. With that everything broke out in chaos. He grabbed his guns, Bruce, Dick, and Tim brought out their hidden utility belts, Alfred brought out his old war gun, and Damian brought out his Katana. When in Gotham you learn to be prepared for anything.

When his family and him went out into the hallway leading into the room he was met with a bunch of redheads, a couple of people with black hair, a couple very few with brown hair, and one kid with bright blue hair. Along with a family of pale blonds. _(Damn they need more sun, they look like fucking vampires.)_ Thinking fast he grabbed the blue haired kid before anyone could react, and pointed a gun at his head. With his very own batglare he asked the question everyone was thinking with the added threat. "Who the fuck are you? And how did you get into this bastard's house? Speak before I blow his Mother Fucking Brains out?"

 

 


	5. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley's POV. Sorta, and Alfred being a boss...

**3rd Person POV:**

When the Potter's/Weasley's, and Malfoy's flashed through the portal they were surprised to be in a glamorous living room of some sort. Er well hallway. They were even more surprised to see a family of six come out through the double doors. Before anyone could say anything a tall man with red, black, and white hair grabbed Teddy and pointed a muggle gun at his head.

_"Who the fuck are you? And how did you get into this bastard's house? Tell me before I shoot his fucking brain's out!"_

Before anyone could do anything a tall man in his 30's started to talk, "Jason! What did we say about threatening civilian's? And let's not forget the killing?" Honestly the whole family were scared, what was going on and why did they have to talk to this Jason character about _Not_ killing?

Everyone was watching the scene carefully not wanting Teddy to get hurt and ready to pull out their wands without further notice. The two men were glaring at each other when the boy spoke, well yelled, " FUCK YOU BRUCE! DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! I saw them before in my dreams they're obviously sorcerer's or some shit, plus they got into the house without us knowing, not even Clark can do that!!!!" As he finished speaking everyone felt like icy water was thrown on them, the spell was supposed to send them to Percy, was it possible that this was him?

**Molly Weasley's (the firsts) POV:**

As the young man continued to yell my heart fell out of it's chest. Is it possible that this young man is my Percy? This angry, crass, bullheaded young boy; my sweet, studious, and smart Percy? When he said he's been having the dreams we sent him I knew he was my little boy. As tears dripped down my cheek I said theÂ  one name I haven't spoken about in years, "P- percy?"

**3rd Person POV:**

As Molly started to cry she said one word that got a reaction. Jason whipped around so fast, and backed away that the rest of his family both old and new were worried for him. The rest of the Weasley's were shocked since he hardly looked anything like their younger or older brother.

Finally Dick had enough of being confused and asked something that the world's greatest detective's should've asked earlier. "What's going on?"

As he asked this every dimension traveler, sans Jason started speaking at once. " Well its - It happened- Percy is-..." AS they tried to talk over each other Alfred apparently had enough.

" **Quiet**." That one word shut everyone up. "Now Master Jason, put your gun away and let the poor boy go." Jason immeadiatly listened much to the shock of the redheads. One thing both Jason and Percy had with each other was their stubbornness. Satisfied Alfred continued. "Now we will all converge in the dining room where you will all explain one at a time, I will go get the extra lunch.." With that the elderly butler walked away while the batfamily scrambled to listen to him, much to everyone's amusement, while everyone else followed them into the dining room.

 

 


	6. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk and Jason stalks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for anyone who is bothering to read this I appreciate it. It means a lot to me. And thanks for commenting. I put the Weasley's POV for the reader who asked so I hope you like it. Its legit the second chapter..

 

**3rd Person POV:**

As Alfred went to prepare a bit more lunch the rest of the Wayne's went into the dining room that they just left. No one knew what to say or how to explain it, so for the first time in a while both families were quiet.

As they sat there the Weasley, Malfoy, and Potter families studied the newly discovered Percy Weasley, or as he likes to be called Jason. He was tall taller than he had been in his past life. He was muscled and bulky in a way that no one would ever believe Percy could become, with a bad dye job and blue-green eyes that were so guarded that it surprised them. _What exactly had he been through to achieve that hardened gaze?_

Jason knew that they were gazing at him but said nothing. The family was not exactly inconspicuous. In fact they were blatantly staring at him. While the batfamily hid it so well that only other bats like him can tell that they were staring as well. Just as the silence became uncomfortable and constricting Alfred came back in and started to talk. "Now Master Jason, you said you dreamt of these people. Please explain Sir. After that the Weasley's will explain their side of the story."

With that Jason began to explain, mostly to the batfamily even if he won't admit it. "Ever since I was young I had weird dreams." Before anyone, mostly Damian, can interject he continued. " I always dreamed of this family saying that they were coming for me, but I always thought it was my imagination, or me wishing for a better home life, without my shitty parents." With that the bats visibly flinched, much to everyone else's shock and worry. "It went on for years until I was seven and my mom Catherine died of an overdose and I went to the street, then they just stopped. A couple weeks ago I started having the dreams again. Then these bastards showed up. It's obvious that its not an coincidence, and these assholes have something to do about it."

When Jason finished Alfred turned to the Weasley's and had them explain what was going on. Jason was shocked and so was the rest of the batfamily. Dick looked like he was going to cry. _Wimp_ Jason thought in his jumbled thoughts but it left as fast. Damian looked like he was going to murder the wizards, and Tim and Bruce were analyzing everything. You couldn't tell what Alfred thought, and Jason well he wasnn't exactly in shock but it was a pretty close thing.

"... And that's why you need to come back home..." Before Arthur can finish Jason stood up making all the attention fall on him, not like it wasn't already there.

"HOLD THE HELL UP! I'm not going anywhere with you guys. I may not want to stay with the old man but I ain't Percy and I'm not going back to whatever that dweeb had been doing with his life. _I'M_ Jason. Not Percy, not anymore, you ain't my dad. And if the books are a bit right you never were. I don't have any family. _**I'm No One's Son.**_ Both you and B need to get that throur your thick heads. Now well you guy's talk this out I'm gooing to go shoot a fucker, get drunk, and have sex with Roy and Kori. Not in that order." With that Jason left the manor while he heard them talking as he left. The last thing he heard was "He's not really going to do those thing's is he?" He smirked its obvious the old Jason wouldn't do anything bad. _Heh,_ he thought before leaving, _if only they knew._

 


	7. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jason is gone the two families talk a bit.

**3rd Person POV:**

As Jason went on a quick patrol as Red Hood and shot or killed any thugs he thought warranted it, the batfamily was left with the confused Weasley's. Not to mention the rest of them were confused as hell. The batfamily wasn't going to tell them much but knew they needed an explanation, they are detectives after all.

With that thought Dick finally spoke up, " Hiya guys, look don't mind Little Wing, he's just shocked and angry. He'll get over it." Before he could continue the Weasley's were bombarding him with questions in a way that was a tad overbearing.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Is he ok?"

"Does he really have sex" **(Ya know which two asked that lol)**

"Who are Roy and Kori?"

As a big brother Dick knew how they were feeling, if their story checks out, but this was ridiculous and he couldn't stand it anymore. Surprising since this is Dick Grayson. "Enough." He spoke calmly and clearly making the Weasley's stop for a fraction of a second which was all the time he needed. "Look this is Jason's story to tell but I can explain a couple of things that he might not mind you knowing. Jay he, well, he had a rough childhood." As the other family looked around in disbelief thinking they all grew up here and basing it on their slightly prejudice views got the bats angry on behalf of Jason.

Before anyone could speak again this time Tim cut them off. "Jason is adopted, we all are except, Damian, and he lived with his mom before he came to Bruce's. We can see you judging him, and I for one don't like it, so lets stick with the facts. Jason was born 19 years ago probably on the same day you guy's lost him. His dad was a thug for Two-Face's gang, his mom Shelia had nothing to do with him, and his step-mom was a junkie. He was abused by his dad and neglected by Catherine till the age of seven when she died of a drug overdose. Then he lived on the streets a couple of years until Bruce caught him trying to jack the tires off his car. He was adopted but at the time Dick and Bruce were always fighting-" At this the two said looked down in shame. "-So," Tim continued holding everyone's attention, " by the time he was 15 he was very angry he met his birth mom, not the best meeting and he was kidnapped until he escaped and now we're here... he just started talking to us again so excuse the language and kindly fuck off, never judge someone based on what you  see." 

As Tim continued to rant much to the batfamily's amusement everyone else was feeling guilty, especially since this was Percy. Sweet but pompous, kind but egotistical, smart but prideful. Their family member hurt over and over again and they never knew. Yes they had a hard time getting through to him in dreams for years but they never knew why. It could've been his accidental magic shining through though. And yet here they are judging him just because he's not the Percy they used to know.

As they thought this Jason did stumble in but not alone. There were two hot redheads following him and helping him walk. One was tall with messy unkempt hair and a baseball cap siting securely on his head. with tattoos and a fake arm that he used to help the incoherent Jason up the stairs.

The second redhead was a beautiful and otherworldly girl. She was just as tall as most men with very tanned skin, that bordered on orange and beautiful green eyes, with no pupil many thought a little freaked out. She helped the boys for a bit then came over. "Greetings loved ones of the Jason. I am very happy to make the acquaintances. My name is Kori'ander princess of Tameranean. Hello again _Richard_   and Jason's family . I will go help now goodbye" With that she left leaving many of the girls slightly jealous and a little miffed. The girl was upbeat yet cold during most of it. Audrey was worst of that was the girl and boy that Percy said he will go sleep with.

With that many were shocked that Percy could get someone that beautiful, while the batfamily was tired of the visitors, and considering this was like night time and dinner for them thought nothing of drugging their guests with the lunch Alfred made then they all went upstairs and went to sleep a few hours before patrol.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is an A/N. Please read it will be important to my followers...

**A/N:**

  
Hello dear readers,

 

 

As of now it's obvious that I haven't written in a long time. With college, work, and being depressed its hard for me to work up the proper motivation to write properly. So I'm officially going to rewrite all my stories. Some more than others. If you actually like a story please vote to which one you want me to rewrite first. I take all votes. However some I might rewrite first are:

 

  1. _Secret's No One Knew_
  2. _Draco Malfoy's Secret Life_
  3. _Two Halves of a Whole_
  4. _A Life Interrupted_ and/or _Little Troubles_



Please vote and let me know in the comments. It means a lot that you guys are reading my work. Another thing I commented back to those who already commented to me. If I missed you I'm sorry and please let me know so I can comment back. I'm also sorry it took this long for me to do this. Let me know what you think and I'm sorry that this is an author note and not a chapter but since I'm rewriting everything it'll be a while to the new chapters are out. They will come out though. Please be patient, and know that I am writing the chapters the stories will still be but I will make them into whole different stories. Thank you and I hope you enjoy them, please be aware that they will be a little different. Thank you guys and I hope you don't mind.


End file.
